Wireless access points or hot spots are increasingly available. Often times, such hot spots are closed, and require a key (e.g., a network identifier and/or a password), in order to access the Internet or other networks through the hot spot. The use of closed or secured access points allows operators of such access points to control usage of the access point by communication devices.